The General's Daughter
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: I spent the last ten years looking for you! I brought myself back from the dead! I have fought my way through armies of Tuatha! I have slayed beasts, men, and Fae! I have encountered vasts amounts of people! Hell I even fought Dead Kel! And you were just going to throw your life away! Ethene guide me, I'm your daughter!


This has been hanging in my head for a while now, I've been playing the game incessantly and I just started playing a Ljoslfar. I usually play Varani or Dokkalfar. So this just kind of happened. I'll be posting an update to OSADT tonight. So patience please. And this is just a one shot. No pairings. But I just wanted to post this.

* * *

She slams the mug against the wall and turns with a strange look of rage on her face. Blue skin and long while hair, Ljoslfar through and through. She looks at the blond general then stalks off, huffing. She stops and turns before the door of the tavern, the ale in her system making her strangely brave.

"I spent the last ten years looking for you! I brought myself back from the dead! I have fought my way through armies of Tuatha! I have slayed beasts, men, and Fae! I have encountered vasts amounts of people! Hell I even fought Dead Kel! And you were just going to throw your life away! If I hadn't pulled you out of the way, you would be! Ethene guide me, I'm your daughter! You would have me witness your death?!"

She gives an uncharacteristic growl and slams the door behind her in her own drunken anger, the tavern deathly quiet. The blond Ljoslfar general, Tilera, gives a sigh as she takes the seat she'd almost had. She'd walked into the tavern and there was Aurae, her only child, drinking herself into a stupor. She hadn't even taken her seat when Aurae had gotten up and thrown her mug. Last she'd seen her child was ten years ago when she'd left her with a healer in Gorheart. Aurae had been a quiet child and hated violence. So to see her daughter, a grown woman slicing a man in half on the battlefield, screaming at her in Mel Senshir's tavern had caught her by surprise. She'd never seen Aurae pick up a butter knife, let alone a sword. But she had, and fairly well too. When she'd been surrounded by Tuatha, she'd seen Aurae slash her way through hordes of Tuatha on the battlefield and had even defeated Balor, a Niskaru Lord.

"You know she's right." comes a female voice behind her.

She turns and frowns at the tall Dokkalfar woman, Alyn Shir. The stealthy woman irritated her, though normally a calm and collected woman. Aurae had gotten under her skin. Yet another thing she had failed at, being a mother.

"You should go talk to her."

Tilera drinks from a mug of ale that was placed in front of her and barely notices when Alyn walks away. What would she say to Aurae? She hadn't seen her daughter in ten years for Mitharu's sake! But to see her now, grown and so unlike herself, she wondered.

 _I have fought my way through armies of Tuatha! I have slayed beasts, men, and Fae! I have encountered vasts amounts of people! Hell I even fought Dead Kel! And you were just going to throw your life away!_

Her child deserved better. Her child deserved more.

 _Ethene guide me, I'm your daughter! You would have me witness your death?!_

She gets up suddenly, toppling the mug of ale, and walks out of the tavern. The chill of night settling in, she can nearly see her breath. It was too damn cold for this. Where would Aurae go here? Outside of the fort was too dangerous right now. The small garden? The barracks? A familiar shout followed by the sound of a sword strike drew her attention and she knew where to go. The training area. Doors open and close, sealing her in. They were the only two here, everyone else would be drinking or sleeping. Aurae raised her longsword up then slashed down, cutting into the training dummy with remarkable power, Tilera could only stand and admire. What could she say? Sorry? It wouldn't be enough. Aurae stops and turns, catching the Ljoslfar by surprise. Tears stained the white haired woman's face. Tilera was uncertain of what to do. Aurae's small voice catches her off guard.

"I was so happy to have found you in the cradle of summer. I was elated. I'd finally found my mother and I could get the answers I'd been longing for. Why you left me. Why you never came back. Why...just...why."

Tilera felt her heart break. What could she have done? She didn't have any other family to whom she could have left Aurae and she'd wanted her child as far from danger as possible. But then she'd failed at Mel Senshir and had gone into exile for the legendary lance. She wasn't sure what to do now. Should she comfort her?

"Why!? Tell me why!" Aurae shouts.

Aurae falls to her knees and cries, the burden of her worry, her fear, her relief, and her rage heavy upon her shoulders. Tilera's heart shatters at her feet and she moves across the training yard. Kneeling down she pulls Aurae into her arms, hand behind her head, holding her tight.

"Because you are the most important thing in this world to me. I left you with the healer because I had no one to look after you, and you were so young. I never came back because I failed at not only protecting Mel Senshir, but you as well and I couldn't face you. I couldn't face my own failure as not only a general but as a mother."

Her voice is tinged with regret, with sadness. She can hear her child crying still, sobbing into her shoulder. They'd both changed into something a bit more freeing. Arms wrap around her and hands grip the back of her shirt. Aurae has buried her face in her shoulder.

"You're an idiot. I wouldn't have cared. You're my mother. The only family I have. I think the world of you." Aurae whispers.

The blond general gives a sad smile, feeling Aurae push herself back. The smaller Alfar wipes her face and gives a small crooked grin.

 _I spent the last ten years looking for you! I brought myself back from the dead!_

She didn't know what her child meant by that last bit but it didn't matter now. She'd corrected her failure as a general, and now it was time to fix her failure as a mother. Her child carried a heavy burden now, and she would do everything she could to help her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. I'm off to go finish my mother's birthday dinner! please review! love to hear from Y'all!


End file.
